


Baby Girl

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Daddy Jared, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2019-09-06 22:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16841365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Jared talks about you and your daughter.





	Baby Girl

“So, what we’ve all been wondering: how is Y/N and your baby girl?”

The fan’s question had Jared smiling like an idiot. Anything that made him think about his new daughter put a huge grin on his face. “Thanks for asking, so much. Y/N is amazing as ever, I mean is there anything bad I could say about the love of my life and mother of my children?” The crowd applauded and clapped, and Jared smiled at the love they were showing him and Y/N.

“As for our newest little bundle of joy…” Jared looked down at his lap, his emotions about to get the best of him.

“Look what you did!” Jensen interjected, automatically knowing that Jared needed a moment to gather his thoughts. “Now he’s gonna get all emotional!”

The crowd laughed at Jensen’s teasing, and Jared fake cried into his hands for a moment. 

“No, but seriously, guys…” he began again. “She’s beautiful. And perfect. And just – I can’t even put into words how amazing it is to be the father of a wonderful baby girl.”

Jared looked over at Jensen before continuing. “Of course y’all know I’ve got two boys already, and Ackles has told me how it would be to have a little girl of my own…” He clapped Jensen on the shoulder twice in thanks. “But it’s just incredible. It’s different having a girl from having boys. She’s precious in a way that they aren’t, she’s just –“

“Okay, okay,” Jensen interrupted again. “If we let him talk more, he’s never gonna stop gushing.” The fans laughed again, as did Jared. 

Jensen continued, “From someone who won’t talk your ear off, here are the facts: Y/N and baby are doing great, they were released from the hospital a couple days before we flew here, and they’re both beautiful.” Jensen noticed that Jared was looking at his phone as he kept talking.

“Danneel and the Ackles clan are over at Jared’s house helping out while we’re here, and as soon as we’re done this evening we’re flying back so that Jared can fall asleep with her in his arms.” The crowd awed and clapped again, loving the image that Jensen sketched for them.

Jared raised the mic to his mouth once more. “They say a picture speaks a thousand words, so here ya go.” He held his phone up toward the camera, so the camera girl could zoom in on the image he was showing. Y/N was laying in her hospital bed, minutes old baby in her arms, wrapped in a pink blanket. Jared was perched on the edge of her bed, looking down proudly at his wife. Tom and Shep were peeking over the side of the bed, eager to see their new sister.

The applause from the crowd filled the room, and Jared’s grin got even bigger. He finally pulled his phone away, saying proudly, “That’s my baby girl.”


End file.
